1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of computer systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the coordination of video and audio data streams using associated data streams to enable content programmer control of display and selection functions for a video system.
2. Background
In prior television systems, a video content programmer typically controls the entire video display screen by selecting the video programming, the presentation of the video programming, and the programming flow. Typically, such a content programmer maintains total control over the coloring, the style, and the presentation of images on the video display screen.
In contrast, the presentation of video on a computer system is typically limited by an operating system's styles and conventions. A typical operating system for a computer system imposes a particular display style that confine programs executed on the computer system. In the case of video windows on such a computer system, a content programmer is usually limited to the standard look of the particular operating system and may not vary too far from the standard look.
However, as such computer systems become more commonly used for the presentation of consumer items, content programmers may seek more control over the look a feel of computer system video. Such control would enable content programmers to select a look and feel closely identified with the products being displayed. Such control would require that the content programmer control the video information as well as other elements on the video display screen including colors, logos and selection button placement. Unfortunately, such control over the look and feel of video displays on a computer system is generally unavailable to content programmers on prior television receiving systems.
Prior television receiving systems merely provide mechanisms for including data associated with an incoming video signal. Such associated data is typically received during vertical blanking intervals of the incoming video signal. In such prior systems, the functions of the associated data in relation to the incoming video signal is usually fixed according to the design of the television receiving system.
For example, some prior television receivers include a mechanism for decoding and displaying closed caption information that corresponds to the incoming video signal. In such a system, the closed caption associated data of the incoming video signal is usually decoded and displayed with video characters superimposed over the normal incoming video scene.
Other prior video receivers decode the associated data of the incoming video stream and transfer the decoded data through an input/output port of the receiver. Typically in such systems, the function of the input/output port is fixed according to a predetermined design of the receiver. Unfortunately, such systems impose fixed and inflexible functions to video content programmers where the receiving device is a computer.
In addition, some prior video receiving systems provide rudimentary interactive video functions. In such systems, selection regions of the video display are typically encoded into the incoming video signal. Such selection region information usually specifies areas of the video display that correspond to a predetermined selection function according to the content of the incoming video signal. The video receiver in such prior systems typically includes a pointing device that enables a user to position a pointer within a selection region and select the corresponding function.
Unfortunately, such prior interactive video systems provide only limited selection and control functions for interactive video such as specifying regions for picking underlying video objects. Typically, such prior systems do not enable video content programmers to exercise flexible control over an entire range of interactive video functions including the sizing and placement of video objects over the entire display.